


Sweet As Candy

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair, Jim, and candy canes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Candy

## Sweet As Candy

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

Let's be real here. If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it. I'd be watching *them* do this stuff, filming it, and selling it at affordable prices to all interested parties. No Sentinels or Guides were harmed in the making of this story, and they were all cleaned and returned to Petfly upon completion.

Originally posted in the Many Holiday Stories of the Sentinel edition of My Mongoose Ezines.

You do not have to read Blair's Obsession first, but I consider this more of a companion piece along the lines of "you got yours now I'm getting mine."

This story is a sequel to: Blair's Obsession 

* * *

Sweet as Candy  
by Kel 

"Honey, I'm home!" Blair called out with a grin. For the second year in a row, Jim had given in and let Blair decorate the loft for Christmas. He knew it was strange for a good Jewish boy to celebrate Christmas instead of Hanukkah, but the lights and the decorations drew him, and he figured God didn't mind so long as He got remembered. 

"About time," Jim's voice filtered in from the living room over the sound of the football game. He got up and wandered into the kitchen as his Guide unpacked the shopping bags, and his Sentinel vision immediately zeroed in on the box of variegated candy canes. 

Blair saw Jim reaching out for the box and he popped his Sentinel's hand hard. "Take those grubby paws off my candy canes. They're for the tree and the garland on the mantle." 

"But I love candy canes," protested Jim, rubbing his smarting hand. 

"So you can have them in January when we take the decorations down." 

"But by that time I'll be sick to death of Christmas candy!" 

"Waiting builds character." 

"Waiting sucks," Jim countered, his hand stealing back towards the candy canes again, only to get it slapped again. "Blair!" 

"I told you to keep the paws off my candy canes." Jim pouted as Blair scolded him. "You're so unattractive when you pout, Jim." Though that was a lie; Jim's little pouty face got the _cutest_ crease in his forehead and his lips scrunched adorably. In response to the scrunched lips, Blair leaned across the counter and planted a kiss on them. Immediately the scrunch relaxed and Jim kissed him back. "If I give you something even better than candy canes will you stop pouting?" Blair asked into Jim's mouth. 

Jim pulled back slightly, his eyes twinkling. "There isn't anything better than candy canes." 

In response to that, Blair stepped back and quickly stripped, standing naked in the kitchen before Jim. "You tellin' me you'd rather snack on a candy cane than on this deliciously ripped bod?" 

Jim moved swiftly around the bar and Blair didn't move, standing still while Jim started at his left nipple, licking over and up his chest and throat, ending the single long lick at Blair's mouth where he devoured another kiss out of his Guide's pliant lips. "You definitely taste better than a candy cane," he said with a grin. 

"So if I give myself to your wicked, lascivious desires, will you let my poor, defenseless candy canes rest unmolested?" 

"Of course," Jim said wickedly. "Your body is much more fun to molest." With that, Jim swept Blair into his arms and hustled him to the stairs, licking and nipping his bare body as it moved and swayed in front of him. "Move it, Chief." 

Blair hustled, grinning impishly at Jim over his shoulder, and then skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. "James Ellison, you are a shit!" On the middle of the bed upstairs was a sea of peppermint candy canes. Red and white, green and red, green and orange, even the fruity ones. The entire bed was covered with candy canes. "You did this just to get me in bed!" 

Jim gently tackled and rolled his Guide onto the cellophane-wrapped candy. "No, I did this to be on top for a change," he teased. "I want a chance at your ass, Chief. You got your chance at mine." He reached around his Guide and firmly gripped Blair's ass and ground his naked cock against Jim's clothed one. "You promised I could have my wicked way with you if I left your candy canes alone and I agreed," he said, still rubbing and undulating against Blair. "Not going to let you back out now... sweetcheeks." 

"Ummm... oh man... I love when you're manipulative." 

"That's such a nasty word, Chief. I prefer... inventive. Remember inventive?" He reared back and let go of Blair long enough to strip off his shirt and his sweater, and then crawled back up the bed, grabbing a cane and unwrapping it. He sucked it enough to get it wet, and then flipped Blair over, running the candy between his cheeks, then lowering his tongue to lap at the sweet residue. His tongue delved deeper between Blair's cheeks, licking as far between them as he could, then spreading the globes with his fingers and pushing his tongue into the tight opening that seemed made for his cock. He paused to lick the candy cane, and then trailed the sticky tip around the rim of Blair's opening, and then put it to the side again and drove his tongue straight into Blair's opening, licking and sucking the remnants of the peppermint trails. 

Blair wiggled around on the cellophane wrappers, worming himself away from Jim's questing tongue and seeking a place not covered in the itchy plastic. Jim saw what was happening and he shoved handfuls of the tasty treats to the floor and cleared Blair a spot, and his Guide went down to his stomach, his ass waving up in the air, trembling. "I don't care what you call yourself as long as you fuck me, Jim, because I'm about to pop here and I want your cock in my ass _now,_ " he ordered. 

"As you wish," Jim snorted, and he stripped off his shoes, socks, Dockers, boxers, even his watch as he wrapped his forearm around Blair's waist, and slipped the fingers of his right hand into Blair's mouth. Blair sucked them hard, and Jim shuddered as his Guide's tongue lapped frantically at his fingers and he pulled them out, only to insert one moist digit in Blair's already wet hole. He thrust his fingers rapidly, and he laughed as Blair frantically stripped the wrapper off the closest candy cane and stuck it in his mouth. Jim realized foggily he'd denied his Guide the usual blowjob but instead concentrated on watching him blow the candy cane as he rested the head of his cock against Blair's stretched opening. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and guided it slowly as he pushed inside his lover's body, thrusting deeply with each stroke. Blair was sucking hard and fast on the candy cane, muffled grunts and pleas slipping from his lips as he thrust back against Jim. 

The Sentinel slipped one hand up to pull and tug gently on Blair's pierced nipple, and he heard the crunch as Blair's teeth shattered his phallic substitute and he came hard, screaming for Jim as his Sentinel pounded him, short quick strokes that filled him with a flood of hot come. Blair turned his head over his shoulder and Jim stole a deep, peppermint flavored kiss before collapsing beside Blair, his arm still around his Guide's waist. 

Blair picked up a candy cane and dangled it in front of Jim, who lazily sucked and nibbled it as Blair fed it to him. "Next time you want to fuck me, Jim, just ask." 

"Yeah, yeah, but this is more fun." He nipped Blair's fingers as he consumed the crook of the cane. "Okay, okay. I promise. Next time, I will ask pretty please, Blair, can I fuck you." 

"Good boy." Blair fed Jim the last of the candy cane, and then rolled out of bed. Jim had to laugh. There were candy canes stuck all over Blair's body. "Laugh it up, big guy," Blair said, disgusted. "You got the same problem." 

Jim snickered. "But I don't have the body hair you do." He followed Blair to the bathroom, and held out a small pink object. "Razor?" 

The End. 

* * *

End Sweet As Candy by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
